Beyond the Water
Plot Hean, as Super Human, was helping repair the school. It was the middle of the night so only he and Keoff. Hean carried rubble and brushed away charcle. Super Human lifted the collaped roof. Hean transformed. "Super Bird!" He shot a laser at the sides to keep the roof from collapsing. Super Bird reverted. Hean took about 10 hoses and put them in the pool. It took an hour or two to fill. They have been repairing the school for over a month now. It has been two months since the bloodshed with Kanker. Hean still had an injured leg, he limped on it. Hean took a glass frame and put it in the window. He moved desks around. With Keoff's help they managed to lift and put new blackboards in. A couple days after the battle Hean wanted his life gone, the Forevtrix, gone. Kanker, gone. He wanted his normal life back. With his dad. Not in stupid Highwood. But eventually he came around. His mother now made him a curfew. Like most teens Hean didn't listen. It was around 3:30 AM now. Hean asked Keoff, "You wanna call it a night?" Keoff replied, "Up to you. I'm staying here with no wrath of Mama Hean." Hean laughed. He said, "Wanna go for a swim?" Keoff nodded and the two removed their shirts and shorts to only have boxers on and jumped in. They swam in the icy water for a couple hours, joking around and splashing. Keoff got out, about to jump in when the roof collapsed on the pool, on top of Hean. Keoff duplicated himself and tried to pull roof of Hean but it was no use. Hean was stuck underwater, badly injured. Now he is drowning and has a concussion. What would Keoff tell Linda? (Heans mother). Nothing. Cause Keoff will get him out and safely to a hospital room. He pulled some chuncks of the roof off and heard choking and gasping. It was Hean. Keoff spotted him. Hean spluttered and went back under. Keoff made a couple more clones each pulling pieces off one by one. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck. It was coach Steamstrong. Keoff gasped, "How?" Coach took about 50 pills and grew into a big blue monster. He whacked the original Keoff away. Keoff made a couple thousand clones to keep him busy. He kept pulling chucks of roof tiles off. Hean hadn't come up in a while which worried Keoff. Keoff made another clone. He made so many it pained him to make anymore. He commanded the clone to go down and search for Hean. He nodded then dived in. Coach ripped a couple heads off every second. Time was running out. Hean needed help. Keoff was useless right now. He made a sacrifice. He jumped onto coach then directed him by pulling his hair into the pool where he broke all of the crap. Hean came spluttered up, unconcious. The clone had drowned. Keoff watched Coach Steamstrong, drown, die then revert into human then bones then ash. Hean had a bad gash on his eye. That would leave a mark. Keoff pushed down on his chest. No effect. Keoff hesitated then did mouth to mouth. Hean spluttered and puked water. He complained about his head. Keoff carried him to the hospital. He was there for about three days then was released. They also fixed his leg, the one that got stabbed by Kanker. Speaking of which Hean or Keoff hadn't seen Kanker since their mini war. But something was brewing. Something big. It was. Ben. Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Episodes